Nimbus
Origins Abandoned at birth by her parents, because she was different, this poor girl, through no fault of her own had a unique mutation that pigmented her skin blue. Over time, growing up, she learned that if she focused enough, she could control the air around her, just by making mouth movements. Her foster parents named her Romina and she fully discovered her powers, when there was extreme drought and her mother was gasping for air and she learned she could actually cool the air to make it breathable again. Growing up she learned that she's not the only 'Wind Elemental'. Alongside her friend Whisperstorm and mentor Karim, they made a group to look after one another. Because they were all deprived of family and love, Nimbus especially wanted to just feel part of something, feel close to someone, feel love and friendship and know that she can actually trust people for a change. Winds of Change Violent crimes, supplemented by horrific, unnatural stormy weather are plaguing the coasts of Egypt. Refusing ZeroCage's help, Amethyst Rose, Aurora Rose, Shaw, Icetrigger, Permafrost, Shimmer and Dodger travel to Egypt to take care of things. There they meet Nimbus, Whisperstorm and later Karim, which is established that they are the root cause of the turbulent winds and that they have the power to stop, but chose not to. A villaneous separatist group had obtained Nimbus's powers to wreak weather havoc where they please, including bank robberies. Seeing most of it is their fault Nimbus and Whisperstorm felt guilty and wanted to help, but Karim refused and forbid Nimbus and Whisperstorm to interfere or help the heroes of Earth, claiming they've done it to themselves, that they need to look out for the three, claiming the world will sort itself out and that the important thing is for the 3 of them to be safe. But after witnessing the heroes getting trapped and no way of succeeding in their mission against the mafia, Nimbus confronted Karim, disagreeing entirely with his methods, telling him that the world may very well end if they didn't do anything, so there will be noone to look after. Nimbus rushes to help the trapped heroes and Whisperstorm shortly follows to aid her. Both of them came close to saving the day and it was when Karim finally chose a side and appeared in the last moments to save the day. The three masters of the Wind Elemental finally made friends with the outside world and were offered to join the Heroes in their quests. This time, Karim, much friendlier and more open agreed, saying they still had unfinished business, but will join the group as soon as they can. Heroes Unite! After much anticipation, rivalries and disagreements, the heroes of Earth finally align and make a major group in order to take down D.A.S.K.. The final recruits are going on, egos are put aside and everyone needs to focus on their part. *''You really need to take a breather. I can help you with that, if you want.'' *''Life is a puzzle. It's all about putting the different pieces together. Sometimes you'll make mistakes, but it's up to you how quickly they'll be fixed.'' *''Just you wait!'' *''Why must it all be this way?'' *''Oh goodie, Typhoon time!'' *#011 - Winds of Change *Nimbus was the first character in T1W that has a skin different than the normal human skin. We've come a long way since ;) art_nimbus3.jpg|Nimbus Persian Sunset Art art_nimbus1.jpg|Nimbus Release Art 62382572 674432936406364 8082633885587865600 n.jpg|Nimbus Complete Lineart early_nimbus2.jpg|Nimbus First Sketch/Draft art_nimbus.jpg|Nimbus Old Art art_nimbus2.jpg|Nimbus Old Alt Art early_nimbus1.jpg|First Sketch Category:Characters Category:Wind Elemental